Stars
by samettikettu
Summary: It was a pure coincidence to meet Luffy on his way back to New World, but seeing that his brother had something on his heart, Ace was happy to meet him again. Stars as their witnesses, the two brothers swear upon the sake cups to be brothers forever. Along the night, someone appears in front of the older brother. How can Sabo be there? No, why is he there? [brotherly AceLu]


**Characters © Eiichiro Oda**  
**Story © samettikettu**  
**Beta © Nope. My cat was sleeping.**

* * *

It had been a pure coincidence to meet his little brother's pirate crew on his way back to New World.

The second Commander of the Whitebeards Pirates had finally given up his chase after Teach and had headed back home. Following the Vivre card Oyashi had given to him, Ace had crossed the Grand Line and was just about to reach Sabaody when he finally recognized the familiar noise erupting from his midsection.  
He was hungry and he had no food, which was weird because he clearly remembered restocking his supplies back at the last island three days ago.  
The only possible explanation was that he had sleep-walked again and eaten his food in his sleep. Slowly he was turning into his little brother, Ace chuckled at the thought.

Seeing no way around it, the freckled man began to search for the next island where he could fill his stomach and buy more food supplies. And maybe if the island had a nice little town he could stay there for the night.

It didn't take long till he finally saw an island in the horizon and speeded up his Striker. Getting closer the man noticed something weird about the island. It had so many light, different size and colour. Also many balloons floated over the town's rooftops and there were bright and colorful papers everywhere and people were all dressed up in the weirdest outfits.

Ah, so this was the Carnival Island he had heard talked about. Well, it did live by its name.  
Ace docked Striker to the harbor with other ships, notifying that there were a few pirate ships docked there as well. Apparently the townspeople didn't care who docked at their harbor as long as they did nothing to disturb their celebrating. A true holiday island for pirates.

Ace walked down the dock to the shore and noticed a rather funny-looking pirate ship on his right. It was huge, but not as big as Moby Dick and it surely was different. A lion, or was it a sunflower, as the figurehead and it was colorful with many layers and shapes. The second commander tried to see the flag to identify the crew but the sun was on his way and he didn't even see the top of the mast, also the sails hauled up.  
Oh well, maybe he'd run across with the crew at some point and tell them that their ship was cool. Speaking of cool, Luffy would love that ship.

Blinking, Ace stopped and scratched his head.  
Why was he suddenly thinking about his brother so much?  
Sure he missed him and all, but they were both pirates of different crews and both crews' captains headed to become the King of all pirates. Now Ace could chat and hang out with his brother like in the old days, but when the time was up it'd be war.  
Shaking his head Ace proceeded his way to the shore, not wanting to think about such a depressing thought anymore. This was not and then was then, far away in the future.

**xxxxx**

Walking around the lively town Ace was positively pleased by the peoples' behavior. Pirates were having fun with the locals, no robbing or assaulting happening. The pirates were having a blast and the locals clearly were showing them how to have fun.  
The man had completely forgotten about his hunger, until his stomach rumbled again.  
But then something green caught his eye.

A green-haired man was walking around aimlessly, clearly lost. The man had the power to always take the wrong turn and end up either to a dead end or back to where he had just stood.  
Clearly pissed and frustrated the greenette threw his arms in the air and groaned.

That was when Ace noticed the three katanas on the man's hip and three earrings on his left ear.  
Roronoa Zoro.  
His little brother's swordsman and his first crew member.

That could only mean that his brother was also on that island.  
Ace was both excited and pleased by the fact. He'd love to see his little brother before he went back Moby Dick.  
Taking few steps closer to the man, Ace greeted him with a wide smile.

"Yo, Roronoa!"

Zoro turned around and blinked when he saw his captain's older brother walking up to him, his hand up. Relaxing, the green-haired man answered the smile with a grin. "Portgas! What brings you here?"

"Just re-stocking my supplies and having some time off from pirating. You?"

The two men now stood face to face and shook their hands. Ace was a head taller than Zoro but the swordsman had bigger build-up body. Oh well, you can't win at all, can you?

"We're having some time off too and re-stocking, since your little brother ate the last of our foods", Zoro had a small smirk on his face and Ace couldn't help but to laugh. He clearly was turning into Luffy.

"We're staying at this one motel at the end of the town, on a hill but I've seem to lost it."

"How can you lose a motel?"

"I don't know! All these streets look the same and with this ruckus going on I can't find my way back", the green-haired male admitted, embarrassed. The second commander had to bite the inside of his cheek so he wouldn't burst out laughing like a maniac. These people were just too funny, Luffy really knew how to gather an entertaining crew.

"Why don't I join your search? I haven't found a motel yet and I'd love to see my little brother again."

The swordsman agreed and was internally relieved.  
With the older brother of his captain with him he would surely not get lost again!

After ten minutes of walking around, the two of them finally found the motel Zoro had told Ace about. It was on the hill and was the highest building in the town. There were confetti all around the street and balloons tied to the motel's balconies and windows.  
Ace followed Zoro into the building and looked around noticing the place spotlessly clean but cozy. The lobby was small, with only one receptionist behind the desk, seemingly asleep. From the door on the right they could get into the bar-restaurant area, and from the doors on the left they could get to the other floors by the stairs or by the elevator.  
Ace followed the other man into the elevator and stood against the wall, Zoro hit the fourth floor button.

"So, what's new?"

"We've got new crew members."

"Yeah I saw the posters. Nico Robin, eh?"

"Yeah, surprised me a bit too. But hey, that's Luffy for you."

"Heh, true", Ace chuckled.  
The door opened revealing a white hallway with a red fitted carpet. The freckled youth teased Zoro if he knew the number of their room, making the man mutter out some curses as a reply.

Just then one of the doors opened and a red-headed woman peeked out.

"Zoro!"

The called man cringed and slowly turned his head towards Nami. Ace blinked and slapped his hand over his forehead. They had walked pass that door! Clearly the man didn't know the number of their room.

Nami noticed the older man by Zoro's side and smiled. "Hey you! It's been a while!"

"Yes it has, how do you do Nami?" Ace bowed, Zoro sneered and folded his arms over his chest.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. I presume that you are fine too, or at least you will be when you get away from that poor excuse for a swordsman with no sense of direction at all."

Okay that was harsh but Ace couldn't find himself arguing.  
Zoro really did have the worst sense of direction ever.

Nami opened the door for the two and let them in. The woman smiled and told Ace that the food was soon to be served and he was more than welcome to join them. Thanking the woman, Ace excused for the intrusion and stepped inside the spacious room. The room was really huge, it almost occupied the whole floor.  
Couches by the wall, a glass door to a balcony, four bedrooms, a kitchen and two bathrooms. A true emperor's suite.  
Nami seemed to notice Ace's wonder and smiled.

"I got this for a half price for us."

"Nami-swan was so amazing~", a blond-haired man rushed from the kitchen with a vanilla milkshake on the tray he was holding. He bowed and gave it to Nami, who winked her eye as a tank you, making the man's eyes turn into bigger hearts. Ace sweat-dropped.

"Oh, you got lost again Moss-head."

"Zip it Swirly." Zoro snapped and went to sit on of the couches, clearly upset. Sanji finally noticed Ace and looked delighted. "Ace! Haven't seen you for a long time!"

"Likewise Sanji."

"The food is in fifteen minutes, you are most welcome to accompany us."

"Yes thank you, it'd be a pleasure."

"Ah no, the pleasure is all mine", Sanji put the tray under his arm and walked to one of the bedroom's. There was a pang and a loud whine.

"Sanjiii! Why did you do that?! I haven't even touched the food yet!"

"There's someone you'd most likely want to see."

"Eh?"

Sanji walked out of the room, a very confused Luffy after him. Ace unfolded his arms and smirked widely to his brother. For a moment it looked like the younger brother thought he was still dreaming, and rubbed his eyes, but after noting that he was very awake a big smile came up to his face.

"ACEEE!"

Luffy bolted from the other side of the room and glomped his brother. Ace laughed and spun the boy around when he was in his arms. "Little bro! Good to see you!" Luffy laughed and hugged his brother tighter.

The commotion had caught the attention of the other occupants and the crew gathered to the living room. Ace noted the three new faces among the crew. He had seen them on the new Wanted-posters but he had never met these people in person.  
Putting his brother down, Ace bowed to the crew.

"Nice to see you all again, I see you are all feeling fine."

"Woah! This is Luffy-bro's big bro?!" the blue-haired man exclaimed. A dark woman chuckled next to him and the …. _Afro-skeleton_ (?!) laughed.

Luffy beamed up to his brother and skipped to his crew. "Ace, Ace! These are my new Nakama! This is Franky! He's our shipwright, he's a cyborg!" the excitement was eminent in the boy's eyes and Ace couldn't help but to feel a little excited too. A cyborg as a crew member? That **was** cool.

"This is Robin! She's our archeo…heolo… archelog!"

"You mean _archeologist_, Luffy." Ace rubbed his temple, feeling a little embarrassed. But the woman, Robin only smiled and giggled behind his fist. _Oh well._

"Ooh and this is Brook!" Luffy jumped on Brook and hugged him, the skeleton holding the boy up so that he wouldn't fall. "He's our musician! Isn't he cool!"

"Well, I've said it once but I'll say again: You have a unique taste for crew members but I can see that they're all trustworthy and proved themselves to you somehow", Ace nodded and took off his hat, scolding himself for not doing it when he first got into the room. _Very rude._  
He bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you all, I'm Ace. This little rascal that you have chosen as your captain is my little brother. Please look after him when I cannot."

"Yohohohoho, what a true gentleman!"

"Fufu, certainly pleasing."

"SUPER!"

"Shihihihi! They're the best! But you're still the best Ace!"

"I'm happy to hear that."

* * *

During the dinner Luffy had asked Ace to tell them about his adventures and the man told them about his travel all across the Grand Line, trying to find Teach but all of leads led him to nowhere. It was like the man had disappeared in the air. Now he was on his way back to New World to his crew.

Then was Aces turn to ask the Straw Hat crew about their adventures he had heard rumors of. He gave his little brother a meaningful look when Nami said that the boy had declared a war against the World Government. The boy had laughed sheepishly and looked away. Oh they weren't done yet with this, Ace could promise him that.

Every crew member took their turns and told what they remembered from the time after they had last seen Ace. They laughed when they remembered some stupid prank their captain had once again pulled and solemn when they told the older brother how the boy had once again almost killed himself for his crew. The emotions and looks on the crew's face were all different from each other but Ace could see that they were all honest and sincere. They loved Luffy as their captain, friend, and brother, and that was about what the older brother had hoped for.

'_A fine crew indeed.'_

**xxxxxx**

The dinner turned into an actual feast of a lifetime.  
The crew was laughing, eating, getting drunk, joking and arguing.

The cook was fighting with the swordsman, both verbally and physically.  
The sharpshooter was telling tales to the reindeer doctor, who listened to them in awe.  
The musician had asked the women to show him their panties, but got rejected hard (it actually amazed Ace that Nami hadn't broken the man's skull with her heel), and was now playing music for them.  
The shipwright had joined the liar and doctor, telling his own stories.  
The archeologist was having a one-sided conversation with the navigator, who kept going on about the new winter fashion.  
And the captain… Luffy was…

Wait, where was Luffy?

"Hey has anyone seen the shitty captain?" Sanji asked when he noticed that there was still food on the table. No one seemed to know where the young captain was, and Zoro made an attempt to stand up and go look for him but Ace beat him at that.

"No, please. I will go look for him. I wanted to have a chat with him anyway", Ace excused and thanked the cook for the food.

After looking for the boy, Ace found his brother from the room's balcony.  
He stood there, leaning against the rail and stared up to the night sky.

The older brother closed the glass door behind him quietly and looked behind him, noting that both the door and window had curtains in front of them. Turning his attention back to his brother, Ace walked up to him and leaned his back against the rail. The man folded his arms over his chest and stared his brother's profile.

"An interesting crew you have there. I gotta say that the skeleton is an interesting addition but I can see why you like him."

Luffy said nothing.  
Ace frowned at the unresponsiveness.

"Before I found you, your navigator and swordsman started a drinking competition. I don't know who's winning and who's losing, but they sure can drink. Neither of them faltered after the tenth pint."

The boy still remained silent and it was starting to piss Ace off.  
Never had the brother he knew been silent this long. Not unless something was bothering him.

"Luffy…" Ace started again, with a softer voice this time. He used the tone Luffy knew far too well. He used this tone every time Luffy was sad and needed to be comforted. The soft and warm voice that made the boy feel loved and cared for.

Luffy blinked and turned his head slowly towards Ace.  
Seeing the boy's eyes the man knew that something was indeed bothering his brother. "Luffy."

"Ace, are you happy?"

The question caught Ace off guard and made him voice out his confusion by various mumbles and incomprehensible mutters. Why was Luffy asking him that? Ace had come out here to see what was wrong with his brother and suddenly he was the one questioned. "Am I happy?"

"Yes, are you happy?"

"Why are you asking me that all of sudden?"

Luffy turned his head away and cast his eyes upon the stars again. "When you left home you swore to find a place where you'd be happy and everyone would accept you as you are. Did you find that place among the Whitebeard pirates?"

Okay, who was this person and what he done to his little brother? His Luffy would never think about things like that. The only things that mattered to him were meat, being the King of pirates and his Nakama. But then again, he had seen Luffy only for once during these three years so he'd have matured a bit.  
But his question…  
It made the older brother think.

Had he really found the place he had searched for?

Thinking about his family made him smile.  
His Father, his brothers and few sisters. They all loved and treasured him, just like he did Luffy. A chuckle left the man when he remembered his latest prank he had pulled together with Thatch. Poor Marco.

"Yeah, I'd say I am happy."

Glancing to his side, Ace saw how Luffy smiled his heart warming smile that told him that his brother was happy for him and wished for the best. Ace also smiled, but it dropped as soon as he noticed the melancholy look return on the younger's face.

"But you aren't happy, Luffy. Why aren't you happy?"

The boy closed his eyes and hummed.  
The light breeze moved his bangs from his face and played with the straw hat's string.

"I'm thinking about stars."

"The stars?"

"Mh", Luffy nodded and casted his chocolate brown stare back to the dark sky with a few bright lights. He look genuinely sad and it made the older wonder why he would think about the stars like that.

"There's just so few of them on the sky and they are so far from each other. They must be sad and lonely."

Ace looked up and noticed that there were indeed only a few stars on the sky. But that was because of the Carnival Island's bright lights. The lights were so bright that they made the sky lose its darkness and the smaller and dimmer stars couldn't be seen from here. But looking from the middle of the ocean the night sky was one big curtain with many little holes on it. The night sky was so full of stars that when Ace saw it for the first time he couldn't stop looking at it and stayed up all night just staring the night sky.

Could it be that still up till now Luffy hadn't seen the night sky, even though the boy had been sailing for almost a year now?  
Well, that would surely change now.

"It's brighter than that Luf", Ace used his pet name for Luffy. This made the boy drop his gaze to his bother. The boy looked at him with confusion written all over his face. "What do you mean?"

"It's this island's light. They are too bright and won't allow us to see the full night sky. But I can show you what the starry sky really looks like."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously", the man pushed himself off the rail and took few steps towards the door. Glancing over his shoulder at Luffy, he spoke. "You coming?"

* * *

Ace stood on the dock waiting for his brother.  
He had prepared the Striker and the only thing missing was his little brother. The boy had said that he'd fetch something from their ship and then come to him.

The older brother was a little surprised that he hadn't seen the sheep-headed ship at the harbor when he got there. But then again, they had a shipwright now so they could have a new ship but Ace didn't know what it'd look like.

Suddenly the second commander saw movement in the corner of his eye and noticed that someone had just jumped down from the lion/sunflower-headed ship.  
Luffy?

"Wait, is that your ship?" Ace pointed the magnificent ship. Luffy nodded with a smile on his face.

"Franky gave it to us. Her name is Thousand Sunny!"

"Well, nice to meet you Sunny." Ace looked up to the figurehead. Well it did make sense now that the ship belonged to Luffy's crew. Why hadn't he realized it sooner?

"What happened to that sheep-headed one, Merry was her name?"

"She… No one could fix her, she was _beyond repairable_, like Franky said…"

Oh.  
Ace bowed his head.  
It must have been a tough place for his brother. Merry had served them well.

Luffy eyes the Striker intrigued.  
He had seen his brother using it with his Devil Fruit powers. Giggling to himself Luffy thought that Franky would be very excited to examine it.

"What are you laughing?"

"Nothing."

"If you did something to my Striker, you will be sorry."

Luffy yelped and jumped back. He was just watching not touching! _Stupid greedy big brother, always eating his strawberries, mumble, mumble, mumble…._

"Luffy, hop on and let's go", Ace helped his brother on board. The boy seemed really nervous about sailing on board of a small boat. With a one wrong move they'd both be in the ocean and no one could help them. Seakings would eat them!

Or then maybe not.  
Ace was cool and awesome, he knew what he was doing so it was okay to trust him on this. Yup, Luffy nodded to himself.

Ace told Luffy to sit in front of the little boat while he removed the roped that kept Striker attached to the dock. Putting the ropes away so that he wouldn't trip them, Ace took his place and _inflamed_ the engine.

**xxxxxx**

The Mera Mera no Mi user looked behind him and nodded to himself when saw that the Carnival Island was now only a small light in the horizon. Looking in front of him, he noted that Luffy was staring his feet with eyes full of stars.

"Your ability is so cool!"

"Heh, beats the lame rubber fruit anytime."

"Hey don't diss Gomu Gomu no Mi!" Luffy pouted and crossed his arm over his vested chest.  
Ace grinned and let the flames die down. This was a good distance.

The man sat down with his brother, making Luffy look at him, still wearing the same pout. The freckled fire user pointed up with his pointer. "Look up."

Blinking, the boy tilted his head up and gasped when he saw all of the lights on the dark sky. The sky was so full with little lights, some brighter than others. He recognized a few asterisms, like the big bear, little bear and the dragon.

Ace leaned next to the boy and pointed something on the sky that almost looked like a white cloud. "See that? That's the Milky Way."

"The Milky Way?"

"Aye, they say that birds follow it when they are moving to South for the winter."

"Cool…"

Ace smiled at the childish excitement and wonder on his brother's face.  
The two of them spend a good hour staring the stars, Luffy asking and Ace answering as best as he could. It was fun and enjoyable. Just like during the older days, and boy, had the older brother missed being an older brother. He was the youngest of the Whitebeard crew and it sometimes annoyed him. Well, he had been a big brother for seven years and suddenly he became a little brother. Good thing he had Luffy.

The freckled youth leaned back on his hands and stared up with a content smile on his face. It was relaxing, the peace and quiet.

Maybe too quiet.

Glancing at Luffy he saw the same melancholy look on the boy's face like back at the motel. Something was wrong and Ace was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Luffy, what's wrong? You're uncharacteristically quiet tonight." Ace leaned forward and peered at the boy's face, which was shadowed by the straw hat's rim. The boy was biting his lip and fingering his vest's hem.

_Ah, that's what was wrong. _

Sitting up so that he was facing Luffy, Ace turned the boy around so they were face to face. Luffy's face was still downcast.  
The older brother removed his cowboy hat, placing it behind him on the rope. With his left hand he brought Luffy's face up by the shin and with his right hand, he pushed the straw hat off the boy's head, letting it hang from the string around the boy's neck. The older brother moved his hand gently through the boy's raven locks to the back of his head and kept it there.

"Luffy", the boy bit his lip harder when he heard his name said with the gentle tone. "You're not the captain of the Straw Hat pirates now. You are my little brother and you are allowed to cry if you want."

Luffy's eyes were full of tears by now and the look he gave to Ace nearly broke the older's heart. Without waiting his brother's move, Ace pulled Luffy to his chest and hugged him, letting the boy cry all he wanted.

What had happened so that his brother was this miserable?  
A lot of things had happened since he last saw his brother but he hadn't expected this.  
After hearing the tales of their journey from the crew Ace now understood the true burden of the captain. And his little Luffy was still so young, only seventeen, barely eighteen, and already he was responsible of the lives of his nine crew members.

Shutting his eyes, Ace listened to Luffy's cry and wail. Sometimes there were words, sentences but they were incoherent. But there was one name that was clear from the other words.

**Sabo.**

_Aaaah, but of course._

Today was _that_ day.  
The same day, when the three of them had became brothers ten years ago.  
How the time flew.

Luffy sobbed and sniffed, his crying had calmed down a bit. He leaned away from his brother's embrace and rubbed his face. How pitiful, to cry in front of his big brother who hated crybabies.  
Ace offered a tissue to him, which Luffy gratefully took.

"I.. Uhm, I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"I began to cry like a crybaby-"

"Luffy, it's nothing. You have a lot on your shoulder right now so it's only understandable that you needed to vent your feelings a bit." Ace petted his head. The younger brother smiled, he really did have the best big brother in the world.

Luffy took a long, relaxing breathe and let it out.  
"Now tell me, what was that all about?" Ace asked.

"I've just been thinking about Sabo a lot lately, you and Sabo actually."

Ace nodded. "What brought this up?"

Looking back up the stars Luffy spoke: "Robin likes to read a lot so he was reading this one book about old folklore. She told me that people used to think that when their dear friend or relative die they would become a star up in the sky. That made me think about Sabo, and then she told me that some sailors look up the stars when they were missing their loved ones, hoping that they would be looking at the same stars. It made me think about you, and other people too but mainly you."

Ace smiled gently.  
He knew about this belief and found it sweet but corny. It did warm his heart to know that his brother was thinking about him whenever he could.

"But then we got to the island and I didn't see the stars like Robin had told me. I only saw few and thought the people up there were so lonely because they were so far away from each other and so high up, unreachable."

Ace slammed his palm on Luffy's head and began to mess the boy's head.  
The rubber boy began to whine and yell his brother to stop, laughter ruining his "serious" tone.  
"You're such a wuss, Luf."

"AM NOT!"

Letting go of his brother, Ace leaned back on his arms and stared the sky. Luffy glared him while pouting. _Mean big brother. _

"To tell you the truth, I think about that too."

"You do?"

"Aye, I think about the people I left behind when I left home, people I have met along my journey and people I have had to say good bye", closing his eyes Ace saw Thatch smirking at him and Sabo laughing. _Oh boy how he missed his brothers._

"And like your archeologist said, I do too believe that our lost loved ones are watching us from up there."

Luffy hummed in an agreement.  
Then they just sat there, enjoying the silence and each other company.  
It was Luffy who broke it though.

"Do you think Sabo is watching over us?"

Ace hadn't prepared for that and he honestly didn't know the answer, but his answer told him that the answer was: "Yes, yes I do believe that he's watching over us."

"Do you think he's happy?"

"To that question Luffy, I do not know how to answer. I hope it's a yes too."

Luffy nodded and revealed a small backpack that he had been hiding till now. Ace blinked and wondered how he had not noticed it earlier. The boy opened it and revealed a bottle of sake and three cups. The older instantly knew what he meant by it.  
Luffy told Ace that he had snatched the bottle from Zoro's secret stash. The older carefully took the bottle from the boy and examined it, noting that it was high quality liquor so it must be very strong. He was a strong drinker, even from the time before he had eaten the fire fruit, and now after eating it his body burned the alcohol quickly. He didn't know how well Luffy'd handle strong drinks like this, he'd drink diluted drinks that were too sweet for Ace's taste.

The rubber boy gave them both their cups and placed thirds in the middle of them. Ace filled the cups, first Sabo's, then Luffy's and then his.  
Sealing and putting the bottle away, Ace grabbed the small cup between his thumb and forefinger, Luffy did the same. The two brothers took their cups forward, hitting them together and quietly saying the word "Brothers", and drank the liquid with one gulp.

The stars were their witnesses.

* * *

Ace hiccuped.

Yep.  
That sake had been too strong for his taste and body to handle at one time.

Together the brothers had drank the bottle empty, Ace drinking more than Luffy. The younger brother laid curled up in front the Striker, fast asleep. Ace leaned against the mast and eyed the third, untouched cup in the Striker's deck. He would throw it away by the morning.

Taking support from the mast Ace stood up and started to navigate the small boat back to the shore. The Carnival Island could be clearly seen and the older male was grateful for that. If he hadn't been able to see it from there, they'd be in trouble.  
The young Portgas had no idea when was the last time he was drunk, if he had even been. When they'd get back ashore he would have to raise his hat for the swordsman and his ability to endure strong alcohol.

Rubbing his eyes with his right hand Ace yawned.  
Damn he would sleep well tonight, when they got to the shore first.

"_He's grown."_

Okay, what the hell?

"_You both have."_

Blinking his eyes rapidly Ace stared in front of him.  
On the deck sat a small boy in a blue top hat, watching the sleeping form of his little brother. The boy turned and looked up to Ace and smiled his one-tooth-missing smile. The fire user's eyes widened. No way, there was _no fucking way that…._

"Aw shit… Am I this drunk?"

The small boy looked down and noted the sake cup, a sad smile crossed his smile. _Oh how he wanted to drink that. _

The flames in Ace's legs died and he fell on his behind against the mast, hiding his face into his hands.  
He knew that he was drunk but this was cruel!  
Someone up there really did hate him.

"_Hey Ace, you look like you've seen a ghost"_, the boy joked.

"Well, that's what you are. A ghost from the past", Ace mumbled from behind his hands. He was really getting pissed with this bullshit. He'd kill Zoro for storing liquor like this.

"_Are you certain?"_

"For the fuck's sake YES. You died Sabo! Dogra saw you getting killed by the Celestial Dragons", the last few words were just a quiet whisper. Ace could feel tears burning in his eyes.

"_I'm sorry."_

"Well that doesn't change the fact that you're frigging dead now does it?!"

"_I guess not."_

Ace took a shaky breathe and dared to remove his hands from his face and stared the small blue-hatted boy in front of him. The boy sat between Luffy and the sake cup.

"He misses you, you know. I… We both miss you a lot Sabo."

Sabo looked up to Ace and smiled at him, finally the man had acknowledged him. The freckled man could see that the smile was not genuine, it was sad and apologetic, but also relieved. Sabo casted his gaze back to his "little" brother and made an attempt to move the hair from the boy's face but pulled his hand back.

_He couldn't touch him._

Just then a light breeze went over the boy, moving the hair from his face.  
Luffy smiled and snuggled closer to Ace's cowboy hat, mumbling something incoherent.

Sabo's smile was now sad.  
If he could cry, he would.  
He wanted to hold and hug his brothers so much.

"Sabo."

The blond little boy looked up to Ace and saw him holding the sake cup on top of his transparent body. The man poured the contents of the cup on Sabo, sake flowing down on the deck. The man had a gentle smile on his face. "Brothers."

Sabo's eyes widened and if he could cry, he was crying now. _"Brothers."_

**xxxxxx**

Luffy lied on the deck, still curled up. Ace had thrown the cloak over him, which he had worn when he was crossing the desert with his brother and his crew. He had forgotten it on the Striker and was now glad that he had. Luffy would have frozen to death if he hadn't found the cloak.

The freckled man heard a light chuckle and turned his head to Sabo, raising his eyebrow to him. The blond boy just shook his head and grinned.

"_You have become a great big brother, Ace."_

"Pfth, well I had to. This kid is a magnet to every danger there is. He almost got eaten by a giant millipede. A_ millipede_, Sabo!"

The boy laughed, causing Ace to chuckle a little too.  
The boy's laugh quieted down and he stared the ocean eyes serious, Ace didn't see this though. He was watching the stars.

"_Ace…"_

"Hm?"

"_She's very proud of you."_

The man's eyes widened and he sat up straight, staring at his brother. "What?"  
Sabo smiled to him. _"She's very proud of you Ace. She's so proud of you and what you have become, and… And she loves you very much."_

A warm feeling spread across Ace's chest towards his face, and soon something warm fell down on his cheek. He didn't need to bring up his hand to be sure of it, he knew he was crying.

He wasn't sad, he was happy.  
Ace smiled and looked up to the starry night sky with his teary eyes and mouthed _'I love you too, Mom'_.

Sabo had his eyes closed and a warm smile on his face.  
He had passed his messages. It was about time he left now.

The boy looked at Luffy and noted him shifting in his sleep, brows furrowed and tears leaking from his eyes. Sabo wanted to wipe them away and he completely forgot about being transparent and being unable to touch his brother. He brought his hand to Luffy and wiped the tear from the boy's eye, or at least tried. The warm droplet rolled through Sabo's finger and fell on the deck. But the boy didn't see that, he saw a smile on his little brother's face.

"…Sabo…." the sleeping boy mumbled and proceeded to sleep with a big smile on his face. Sabo pulled his hand back and gasped. He hugged himself and started to shake.

His brother.  
His little brother…  
_His brothers!_

What the boy thought was impossible, turned out to be possible.  
Sabo cried.  
He cried, wailed and cursed the world.  
He wanted to be with his brothers!  
Why couldn't he?!

The little boy cried and cried, until he couldn't cry anymore.

Ace felt bad for his brother.  
So he did the first thing that came into his mind: He circled his arm around the small boy and held him close. He had been sure that they boy in his arms would untouchable but then he felt the small hands grasping him and pull him closer. The man smiled and let the boy seek the comfort from him, like Luffy did earlier.

It was funny.  
Ace had never been a person to comfort anybody, but after spending years on that island alone with Luffy, he had learned how to be a caring big brother, whose arms were always open when the younger needed comforting.

Sabo sniffed and hiccupped.  
For years he had wished for this. The only thing that he wished for after his death was be with his brothers for the last time and hug them, even if it was only the one of them.

The boy pulled out of Ace's embrace and turned around to take the last look of Luffy, and then Ace. With a pained smile, Sabo said: _"It is my time to go."_

"I know."

"_Ace… Look after him, and yourself."_

"I will."

Sabo nodded silently. _"I love you both, my brothers."_

"And we love you too, brother", Ace closed his eyes.

When he opened them next, he was sitting at the mast of the Striker, Staring at the light source in the horizon. Looking around, he saw no one, only Luffy sleeping under the black cloak.  
Looking at his hands, Ace wondered if it had really happened, or had he just passed out due the drunkenness?  
He then remembered the sake cup and found it empty. He had poured it on Sabo, right? But if he had, then why wasn't there a puddle on the deck?

**xxxxxx**

Finally docking to the Carnival Island's harbor, Ace noted that most of the people had gone to bed already. Tying his little boat to the deck, Ace gently took Luffy in his arms in bridal style.  
Standing there on the dock, the man found himself being far too tired to walk back to the motel so as the only solution he jumped on board of the Thousand Sunny.  
Not knowing where the men's quarters were, Ace took the first door on his right and went in. Blinking his sleepy eyes, he noted that there were seven wooden hammocks in the room. Not caring which bed he took, Ace dropped his brother gently on the mattress and fell down beside him.

Surely his brother wouldn't mind for him sleeping next to him for tonight, right?  
Well of course not.

As soon as Ace had found a good sleeping position, Luffy snuggled against him and let out a content sigh. With a smile, Ace wrapped his arms around his brother and fell asleep.

"_Sleep tight my dear brothers. I will be looking after you from above."_

* * *

**[AN] Is it possible for the writer to break her own heart?  
Because I think I just did.**

**This idea came to me while I was working and the nights in Finland are already pretty cold. Meh I really don't care, the coldness keeps me awake. But yeah, I always look up the stars when I'm working. They're so pretty.  
I live in the city so I have never seen the proper night sky, up until last fall when I was driving with my Stepdad and told him that I have never actually seen the full starry sky. My Stepdad comes from the countryside and has practically been raised under the starry night sky and found it absurd that an 18-year-old girl had never seen a starry sky. So he made me pull over and stop in the middle of nowhere. At first I was like **"omg He's going to kill me and hide my body in the woods"** but then he told me to step out and look up. And I'm not lying when I say that my jaw hit the ground when I saw the sky. It was so beautiful, I even cried a little. We just stood there for what felt like hours until my Mom called and asked where we were. **

**So yeah.  
Any thoughts? :3**

**~ Ame is off to dry her eyes. *sniff***


End file.
